He made it right
by kcatlin
Summary: Fluffy DL what more could you want?


Disclaimer: Own nothing.

"Daddy wait for me," 7 year old Anna Messer giggled after her father as they ran through an open field in Central Park with a kite, her dirty blond hair in pig tails and her pink Easter dress blowing in the wind she created behind her.

"Dada," three year old Isabella Messer squealed clapping her hands wildly, chasing after her father and sister as fast as her short chubby legs would carry her. She stumbled, her brown pigtails falling in her face, and fell but her mother picked her up and she started giggling and running again. _Well that dress is destroyed now._

Lindsay Messer watched as her husband of 8 years Danny held the kite string in his hand trying to make enough wind to keep it in the air long enough. Finally he circled back around to her, with his little girls hot on his heels. But unfortunately the wind was not cooperating.

Checking behind him, he saw his girls had almost caught up to him. So he jogged a little more, dropped the string and through himself on the ground. Within seconds, he felt one small body land on him giggling and then another even smaller body land on his head.

"Got you, dada," Isabella giggled.

"Montana, help me," Danny feigned hurt, "I've got munchkins on me."

"No, mommy helps us," Anna giggled as she began tickling Danny, "tickle daddy."

"Oh now, tickling daddy is something I can do," she said laying her hand on her 6 month bump, carefully kneeling on her knees.

Rolling over on his back, "There are too many women in this family," he said ducking and diving from the tickling fingers, "This one better be a boy."

"What if it's not, Messer," Lindsay said, diving her hands in to tickle his love handles.

"Then I'm gonna keep trying til I get one," he joked, then he suddenly grabbed Isabella around her waist, and sat up, bringing her with him.

"Ahh," she squealed, "daddy silly," she squealed again before he started tickling her. "Top it daddy," she squealed, gasping for breath.

"Okay that's enough tickles for you," Lindsay said, gathering her daughter. This time of year always, made her allergies act up.

Lindsay dug her inhaler out of her purse, as Danny cautiously watched out of the corner of his eye, well starting to tickle Anna. The first time she had an asthma attack, he thought he 

would die himself. Danny woke up one morning with Anna screaming about how Issy wasn't breathing right. Panicking he called 911, but decided they would take too long. Rushing her to the hospital he had Anna call mommy as he tried concentrating on the road. Lindsay arrived at the hospital with Sheldon and Don in tow. Sheldon to make sure she got there okay and to interpret whatever the doctor might say that they didn't understand. Don because he was just as panicked as Lindsay and Danny were. The doctors informed them that she had a mild case of asthma, but she would be able to lead a normal life with the proper precautions. Sheldon agreed.

Thinking back, he remembered a time when he almost lost all of this, a time when he made a decision that he thought was for the best, but ultimately was almost the worst mistake he ever made. He had once thought he was cursed, that whoever he got close to would die. He left Lindsay when she told him she was carrying Anna, then not even three months later he begged her to take him back, let him make things right again, for her and their daughter. It took a lot of begging and lifestyle changes but he made it up to Lindsay, her finally agreeing to marry him. The day Anna was born was the best day of his life; he knew he was never meant to be anywhere else. Then 4 years later, they found out she was carrying Isabella, he didn't think his life could get any better. But he was wrong. Four months ago, they found out she was carrying the fifth member of their family.

"Dan," he heard Lindsay calling him softly, he blinked a few times.

"Where'd you go?" she asked softly running her hand down his face, as he girls piled on top of him again.

"Nowhere without you," he said honestly, smiling at her. "I can't believe I almost lost this."

Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him softly, "We are yours. You made things right a long time ago," she assured him, kissing his lips again, "We are working on our third now," she reminded him, she felt him lay his hands on her belly. 

"I love you, Montana," he said, then swung his arm behind him, gathered his girls in his arm and brought them between he and Lindsay as they giggled, "and daddy loves you little munchkins too." He said as he rained tickles down on them.

A/N: This is set 3 years after 'Screwed Up' so if the kids names sound familiar, that's why.


End file.
